dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Decision
で する!! の れ |Rōmaji title =Ora Ano-yo de Shugyō Suru!! Egao no Wakare |Literal title =I Will Carry On in the Afterlife!! Farewell with a Smile |Number = 192 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Finale |Airdate = July 7, 1993 |English Airdate = December 27, 2000 |Previous = Save the World |Next = One More Wish }} で する!! の れ|Ora Ano-yo de Shugyō Suru!! Egao no Wakare|lit. "I Will Carry On in the Afterlife!! Farewell with a Smile"}} is the twenty-seventh episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninety-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 7, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 27, 2000. Summary Gohan has defeated Cell. Exhausted as he is, Gohan passes out in Yamcha's arms; Krillin is worried, but Yamcha tells him he is just exhausted. Tien Shinhan asks Yamcha if he can carry Gohan over to the Lookout, and Yamcha says he can. While Yamcha carries Gohan, Tien carries Future Trunks and Krillin carries Android 18, and they fly away. Just before Piccolo leaves, he tells Vegeta that he was brave for what he did. Vegeta tells him to save his applause and leave. Then, Vegeta realizes his pride and that Goku is a pure Saiyan warrior who sacrificed his life to save his friends and Earth, first by his own actions, then through his son's. Feeling a change in his personality, Vegeta flies away saying "I am no warrior, and I will never fight again." At the lookout, Dende heals Gohan. Gohan wakes up, and tells every one that he saw Goku and that it is how he beat Cell. Piccolo says he is proud of Gohan. Then, Android 18 wakes up, and Gohan realizes that Krillin has a crush on her and announces it. Embarrassed, Krillin hits Gohan and says "Thanks, Mr. Smooth!" They gather all of the Dragon Balls, and the group is ready to make their wishes; because Dende recreated the Dragon Balls and the eternal dragon Shenron, three wishes can now be granted or two if one wish is used to resurrect several people at a time. They first wish for all of Cell's victims to be revived. Goku cannot come back, since he has already been revived once by the Dragon Balls (following the fight with Raditz). Krillin then suggests that they use the last wish to go to New Namek and use their Dragon Balls, since Porunga can restore someone's life more than just once. But then, Goku speaks from the Other World, claiming he wants to stay there as the Earth no longer needs him since it counts with Gohan's new strength. The Dragon Team bid their farewells to Goku, and recollect what they like the most about him. They are then left to decide what to do with their final wish. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan claims that he defeated Cell single-handedly, and despite the impossibilities of his honesty, he is easily believed by his pupils (Caroni, Pirozhki, and Miss Piiza) and the journalists (Jimmy Firecracker and Lionel), and hailed as a hero. The Z Fighters are greatly annoyed by this, but are nevertheless grateful that they will not end up as a media circus. Major Events *Goku decides to stay in Other World to keep the Earth safe from any more threats. *Future Trunks, along with everyone else killed by Cell (except Goku, since he had already died), is revived by Shenron. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena **King Castle **The Lookout ***Korin Tower **Goku's House *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Halo *Dragon Balls Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When the Z-Fighters approach Yajirobe and Korin at Korin Tower on their way to Kami's Lookout. *"The Dragon Theme" - When Shenron is summoned by Dende at Kami's Lookout to revive everyone who was killed by Cell. *"Sage Music" - When Goku tells the other Z Fighters that he wants to stay in the Other World. *"Call Out the Dragon" - At the end of the episode when Shenron says he is still waiting for his second wish. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - After the Z-Fighters reflection on their past with Goku at the end of the episode as the narrator says Goku has decided to remain in Other World and Shenron says he is still waiting for his second wish (remastered version). Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *King Furry saying he does not believe that Mr. Satan defeated Cell but another like Goku and the subsequent scene where Chi-Chi is upset because of Gohan not getting the credit for defeating Cell is exclusive to the anime. *Goku thanking King Kai for his help and then eating the clouds after becoming hungry is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, the scene cuts to Android 18 after Dende heals her. In the anime there are a couple scenes before this happened like them having a small chat with Yajirobe who urges that he was going to help out and Dende healing Gohan from his injuries. *Mr. Satan's parade through the city and Jimmy Firecracker telling people that those killed by Cell are being revived is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Vegeta was already on the ground in between Krillin and Tien at the end of the previous episode, while he is still floating in midair after blasting Cell at the start of this episode. *In the Funimation dub, Yamcha references when Android 20 punched a hole through his chest by warning Dende that Android 18 may punch a hole right through him. *During the 10 day break prior to the Cell Games, Goku attempted to gather the Dragon Balls, though he only managed to find six. As all seven Dragon Balls are shown together in this episode, the last one must have been found (presumably) by Mr. Popo. *In the remastered version when the Z Fighters are reflecting on their past with Goku at the end of the episode up to when the Narrator says that Goku has decided to stay in the Other World and Shenron says he is still waiting for the second wish, the Trunks Story theme is replaced with the Long Flashback theme. Part of that theme continues playing after the Z-Fighters' reflection just before the Intro To Finale and Closing Music and Call Out the Dragon themes at the end are all replaced with Goku's Spirit Bomb. *Android 18 is unmoved when Gohan reveals to everyone that Krillin has a crush on her. She states that just because he saved her, she didn't owe him anything before leaving the lookout. This changes in the next episode, when she feels slightly flattered towards Krillin after he asks Shenron to grant a wish to remove the bombs in both her and 17. *The first wish only revives those on Earth who were killed by Cell. While Androids 17 and 18 never killed anyone (except Dr. Gero), Android 20 killed half of a city's population in the manga chapter #339: "Yamcha Falls." Thus, it appears that the Z-Fighters (as well as Toriyama) completely forgot to revive them. *The Z-Fighters being grateful of Mr. Satan taking the credit for defeating Cell and saying they won't end up as a media circus is a complete role reversal of Goku accepting a handshake from King Furry and being interviewed by a news crew in Dragon Ball episode 123, "Lost and Found". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 192 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 192 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku vai treinar no além!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 192 it:Goku rimane nell'aldilà Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z